


Call the Cavalry

by KairaKara101



Series: Luche Lazarus - The Alpha Cat of Insomnia [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluffy, Gen, Sleepy Cuddles, cat whisperer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: After a long day of work, Luche expected to return home to his apartment and get some rest. To his surprise, he has some small visitors that dropped by for some cuddling.





	Call the Cavalry

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely a self-indulgent fic with the headcanon that Luche is a cat whisperer and alpha cat.

Coming home was a blessing after a long day working with the Glaives. It's not that he minded them bothering him, but there really was only so much he could take before his patience ran dry. Throwing his keys onto the counter as he entered the apartment, Luche dragged himself over to the couch and flopped over onto it with his boots still on burrowing his face into the pillow. A draft flowed through the apartment before the light sounds of small pattering reached Luche's ears through his haze of his tired mind. He turned his head to see a small kitten sitting next to the couch blinking curiously up at him. He chuckled when the kitten meowed at him.

“Sorry, I would play with you if I wasn't so tired,” Luche muttered as he brought a hand down to scratch the kitten's neck. The kitten licked his finger, meowing softly. He blinked in confusion as the kitten ran off towards the little cat door that was hidden next to a cabinet. Sighing, Luche buried his face once more into the pillow and forced himself to relax his tensed muscles. It wasn't long before his breathing evened out and he was out like a light. 

“Meow?” the little kitten purred as he sat on the armrest with another cat looking at Luche's sleeping form.

“Meow meow,” The cat responded glancing down at the third cat waiting on the floor next to the couch, “meow, meow.” The third cat got onto his paws and ran out of the little cat door. The kitten glanced at the second cat, tilting his head. The cat motioned the kitten to slide down the armrest and relax. The kitten purred as he flopped over on Luche's shoulder and laid there quietly watching as more cats started to arrive through the little cat door. The cats started to arrange themselves around Luche with some kneading his shoulder blades. They draped themselves over his back while others crawled underneath his arms and nudged his cheek gently.

After a few hours, Luche woke up to sleeping cats against him while a pair of cats sat on the coffee table playing with a toy mouse. They both turned their heads to look at him when he moved a bit.

“Time?” Luche whispered quietly not to wake the various sleeping cats and kittens sprawled out on top of him. 

“Meow,” the bigger cat purred, licking his paw.

“Ah, didn't miss dinner then. Can I ask who called in the cavalry, Night?” Luche inquired as he laid there with a pile of cats around him. 

“Meow,” the smaller cat meowed as she picked swatted the toy mouse off the table.

“Ah, little Rigel. Should have known the little bugger would,” Luche answered yawning into his hand quietly, “Storm, did Rigel grab you first?”

“Purrrr~!” Storm purred as she jumped off the table onto the armrest. She licked one of the cats waking them up. Luche grabbed some of the others and removed himself from the pile gently. Mind that it is difficult to get out of a kitty pile, but Luche has been doing it for years. He grew up with a kitten as his first friend and always had to get out from underneath her clingy paws. Luche stared at the pile of cats on his couch and smiled gently as Night turned to look up at him.

“I'm going to make dinner, what do you guys want?” Luche questioned as he stretched his arms. 

“Meow! Meow!” Night and Storm responded simultaneously making Luche chuckle with amusement.

“Got it, lieutenants,” Luche replied as he scratched underneath their necks, “delicious fish coming right up.” Luche went to his kitchen and started whipping up some nice chunky fish while he made himself some spicy noodles with some vegetables. 

The other cats purred awake as the smell of food reached their noses and they all perked up. Rigel hopped off the couch and pitter-pattered over to Luche's feet, nudging against his legs, meowing softly. Luche glanced down and smiled gently.

“Almost done, Rigel. Give me another three minutes,” Luche said softly as he put the fish onto some plates and whistled as the cats came over to the dining table. He laid the plates of food and bowls of water down and grabbed his own bowl of spicy noodles, “Enjoy.” He picked up Rigel and put him down gently next to a plate. Luche ate his noodles lazily watching as the little army of cats munched on their food. Night and Storm chewed on their own food, keeping a watchful eye on the cats and Luche. 

“Meow?” Night questioned making Luche turned to look at him.

“I'm fine, more tired than I thought I was,” Luche replied tiredly smiling, “does this mean you guys are staying over?”

“Meow!” a chorus responded with different ranges of enthusiasm. Luche chuckled amusedly.

“Leave it to you guys to call for a sleepover,” Luche whispered before he slurped on his noodles. The cats ate while conversing through their different meows and purrs as Luche listened in quietly. 

Once everyone finished their meals, Luche grabbed the plates and bowls to wash them as the cats went off somewhere for a while. He washed and dried the dishes before putting them away and turned to head off to the bathroom to clean up for the night. Getting out of the bathroom drying his hair with only a pair of pants on, he noticed the pile of cats on his bed and he laughed softly.

“I leave for a few minutes and you've all taken over the bed,” Luche stated softly as he got meowing in response, “I got it, coming.” He dropped the towel on the back of the chair and crawled onto the bed, “don't keep me up alright? I got an early morning.”

“Meow!” a chorus responded as they snuggled up against him. After some time, the entire apartment was silent as its inhabitants slept peacefully through the night.


End file.
